Por que Lucius Malfoy lo sabía
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: Precuela de: como un black organiza una boda. Lucius no era tonto, él lo sabía antes que cualquier otro. Las discusiones, las maldiciones, los encontronazos en los pasillos que llegaban a los golpes, el que ni siquiera en las vacaciones su hijo dejase de pronunciar su nombre no eran más que señales de un futura unión.


-madre, padre, señores Malfoy hay algo importante que debemos decirles-el rostro serio del menor de los Potters le dijo que por fin no sería el único en saberlo.

-o cariño ¿qué es? No nos preocupes por favor, dilo que tengas que decir ya- la impaciencia de Lily Potter era algo que compartía el también.

-bien, queríamos decirles que tanto Draco como yo hemos decidido que nos vamos a casar-el silencio se volvió un extraño ambiente de hilaridad.

Pero eso que importa, él lo sabía.

Y el que estuviesen hay en plena oficina del director de Howards con las caras de los Potters desencajadas por la sorpresa, los rostros casi siempre impasibles e imperturbables de Severus y Narcisa vueltos muecas de preocupación y desconcierto (el también pensaría que su unigénito se había vuelto loco si no lo supiera desde antes) y la mueca casi infantil de disgusto del director Dumbledore por no saber las cosas desde antes que sucedan(se lo restregaría en la cara al anciano come caramelos de limón pero era un Malfoy y por consiguiente no caí en juegos infantiles como restregarle en la cara al anciano que el Lucius Malfoy sabía algo que él no) solo reafirmaban lo que él siempre supo.

-Draco cariño estas bien-Narcisa se acercó a su hijo tratando de tomarle la temperatura mientras el bufaba para esconder la carcajada que quería soltar y no odia por ser un Malfoy.

-estoy perfectamente bien madre no te preocupes-o como disfrutaba de las reacciones de las personas a su alrededor-y no padrino lo que Harry dijo no es ni un juego, ni una broma, es completamente enserio; él y yo queremos casarnos una vez que este año termine-

-¿casarse?- parece que Potter ya ha reaccionado-¿CASARSE?-sí, ya por fin ha reaccionado-pero ¿de qué diablos están hablando?-su cara de terror y desconcierto es única, donde hay una cámara cuando se le necesita.

-tranquilízate Potter, ya oíste a tu hijo y al mío; quieren casarse no es la gran cosa-todos a girado a verme con una cara ridículamente sorprendida-o por favor era algo lógico y me sorprende que ni usted director siquiera lo haya sospechado-

-acaso ¿tú ya lo sabias padre?-su semblante tranquilo no denota sorpresa, pero su voz y sus ojos delatan su curiosidad.

-por supuesto que ya lo sabía Draco-ruedo los ojos ante la falta hacia mi inteligencia-cualquier idiota con dos dedos enfrente podría haberse dado cuenta-

La cara ofendida de Narcisa y Severus no me sorprende.

-bien Potter ¿cuando iniciamos con los preparativos de la boda?- el semblante estupefacto de Lily Potter es divertido de ver-estoy completamente seguro que Narcisa estará feliz de ver que todo sea perfecto-la estupefacción en las preciosas facciones de mi Cyssa son decepcionantes, por Merlín, no creo que sea tan corta de pensamiento es una Slytherin!

-yo pienso que sería bueno empezar a planear la boda desde ahora, después de todo los chicos terminan sus estudios dentro de dos meses-

-no puede estar hablando enserio-Severus sigue sin creerlo-esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto planeada por el señor Potter que también debió arrastrar al Draco con el-no puedo creerlo, Severus aún no lo ve.

Draco se adelanta hacia Severus y tomándole las manos lo mira a los ojos y por fin lo hace entrar en razón-padrino, esto no es ninguna broma- contiene la respiración-Harry y yo nos amamos, y queremos casarnos al finalizar este año escolar aun si mis padres o los de Harry lo aceptan-y no es más que la actitud Malfoy lo que derrumba todas las dudas de Severus y Narcisa sobre esta decisión que para ellos ha sido tan inesperada.

La Potter voltea hacia su hijo y encarándolo con seriedad pregunta-Harry ¿esta es tu decisión, esto es lo que quieres?-

-claro que lo es mamá; estoy seguro de querer casarme con Draco, de que lo amo-con la valentía de Grifrindor.

-entonces te casaras con un Malfoy-por fin ha reaccionado Potter, vendito merlín que la comprensión le llego.

-claro que se casara con un Malfoy, no puede haber mejor persona para que se case, Potter…-y las sonrisas de ambos chicos y la consecuente discusión sobre los planes de boda no eran más que la culminación de algo obvio.

Y es que Lucius lo sabía.

Las discusiones, las maldiciones, los encontronazos en los pasillos que llegaban a los golpes, el que ni siquiera en las vacaciones su hijo dejase de pronunciar su nombre no eran más que señales de un futuro e inevitable enlace entre sus familias.

Porque esa obsesión de Draco con el joven de la familia Potter no era sino el anuncio de las campanas de unión.


End file.
